Reluctant Survivor
by Piwi-chan
Summary: TRADUCTION - Severus ne s'attendait pas à survivre à la guerre. Mais Harry a besoin de son aide, une fois de plus. Fic à chapitres. SS/HP. Slash.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Ptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Ptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

**Reluctant Survivor **

- - -

_**Chapitre 1 : Les survivants**_

« Potter ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Harry sursauta : Snape avait finalement repris entièrement connaissance. Harry était fatigué d'attendre là, assis sur une chaise, au pied du lit de Severus Snape à Sainte-Mangouste. Deux jours auparavant, Snape avait émergé de son coma et ses proches et amis avaient été autorisés à être présents dans sa chambre. Cependant, personne n'était venu lui rendre visite, excepté McGonagall et Harry. Ses amis, s'il en avait, étaient tous probablement des Mangemorts et étaient trop occupés à être pourchassés par les Aurors. McGonagall, la Directrice de Poudlard, ne pouvait pas rester longtemps à Sainte-Mangouste. A la surprise générale, Harry avait proposé de rester avec lui.

C'était le moins qu'il puisse faire pour la personne qui avait sauvé sa vie, mais la vérité était que Harry avait une autre raison de rester.

« Snape. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Vous vous êtes jeté devant moi et avez pris _l'Avada Kedavra_ que Voldemort avait lancé vers moi. »

« Je sais cela, Potter. Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est... pourquoi suis-je en vie ? A moins que vous ne soyez mort également, et que nous soyons en enfer. Je ne serais pas surpris si nous y étions. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu que vous vous réveilliez bon sang ? »

« Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais si vous ne répondez pas à ma question, je… aahhh ! »

Snape essaya de se lever et échoua, trop désorienté pour être capable de bouger. Harry plaça une main sur son bras.

« Restez où vous êtes. Vous avez été dans le coma pendant plusieurs jours et vous avez seulement commencé à reprendre conscience hier. »

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi je suis vivant », répéta Snape.

« Lorsque le sort de mort vous a frappé, vous êtes tombé, de toute apparence mort. Mais un phénix a surgi du ciel, s'est posé à côté de vous et… »

« C'est insensé. Personne ne survit à un _Avada Kedavra_… Merde. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Cela doit avoir un lien avec Albus. Il a dû créer un Horcruxe pour moi ou inventer un autre stratagème. »

« C'est possible ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Potter, mais Albus n'a jamais cessé de se mêler de ma vie, même après… »

Harry vit un air affligé passer sur le visage de Snape et il savait que ce n'était pas dû uniquement à la peine physique.

« Reposez-vous, vous êtes encore trop faible », dit Harry, avec sa main qui reposait toujours sur le bras de son ancien professeur.

Snape ferma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau. Harry retourna vers sa chaise située au pied du lit de Snape et continua de l'observer.

Snape, ancien Mangemort, ancien Maître des Potions et enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Snape qui avait raconté à Voldemort la prophétie, entraînant donc la mort des parents de Harry. Snape, le meurtrier de Dumbledore. Et maintenant Snape, celui qui l'avait sauvé de Voldemort et qui avait été sauvé apparemment par le phénix. Combien de mystères étaient cachés derrière ce visage impénétrable, parfois troublé par de fortes émotions que Harry ne pouvait pas déchiffrer ?

Snape devint agité et se démenait dans le lit. Un cauchemar, pensa Harry. Il en avait eu assez bien hier. Harry avait entendu plusieurs fois Snape supplier Dumbledore de ne pas lui demander de faire ça, ou alors revivre des séances de _Cruciatus_ et autres sortilèges de magie noire. Maintenant Snape semblait revivre un instant assez douloureux.

« Lily… Pardonne-moi… Je ne savais pas. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ressentit un sentiment de dégoût. Snape… et sa mère ?

**- - - **

Harry fut réveillé par une secousse sur son épaule et une voix insistante.

« Debout, Potter. »

Harry grogna.

« Quoi, Snape ? Fichez-moi la paix. »

« Où est ma baguette ? »

« Je l'ai cachée afin d'empêcher qu'il ne vous la prenne », répondit Harry d'un ton hargneux.

Snape demeura calme pendant un moment.

« Je vois. Je suis prisonnier ici. Nous sommes à Sainte-Mangouste, je suppose ? »

« Ouais. »

« Donc ils vont me conduire droit à Azkaban. Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Pourquoi ne faites-vous pas la fête avec vos amis, donner des interviews à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, câliner votre petite amie ou créer de la pagaille ? »

« Parce que ça serait trop ennuyant, Snape, et je préfère nettement rester près de l'homme que je déteste le plus au monde en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience. »

« Si vous faites cela pour vous donner bonne conscience ou par sens du devoir, laissez tomber. Rien de ce que j'ai pu faire pour vaincre Voldemort n'a été fait pour vous. Vous pouvez y aller. Laissez-moi seul. »

« Je sais ! Je sais que ça n'était pas pour moi. C'était pour ma mère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous l'aimiez. »

Le visage de Snape montra de la surprise, puis de la peine et finalement de la colère.

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires. »

« J'aurais dû le savoir. Dumbledore me l'avait pratiquement dit, mais j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre. »

« Et vous êtes plus mature maintenant », dit Snape, d'une voix lasse et assez éloignée de sa méchanceté habituelle.

Harry n'avait même pas remarqué la légère insulte.

« De quoi avait-elle l'air ? Personne ne me parle d'elle. »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Ce ne peut être que l'enfer. Pourquoi autrement serais-je ici, en vie, malade et obligé d'écouter les questions du fils de James Potter à propos de sa mère ?»

Harry s'enfonça dans sa chaise, découragé.

« Je voulais seulement savoir de quoi elle avait l'air. »

« Potter, chaque personne qui vous la décrira vous donnera une description différente. Vous ne saurez jamais comment elle était. »

« Merci beaucoup. J'aurais dû savoir que vous me donneriez des réponses très instructives. »

Snape soupira.

« Et vous pensez être si mature. »

Harry ne répondit pas et le silence se poursuivit. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent, Snape dit : « Elle était intelligente, drôle et… », Snape évita le regard de Harry, « ... elle était la seule personne qui était assez courageuse pour venir me parler. J'ai toujours été… »

« Bizarre ? »

Snape le fusillait du regard et ne répondit pas.

Lupin avait dit que Lily était très populaire. Harry pouvait comprendre pourquoi un garçon comme Snape -- Harry se rappela l'avoir vu dans la pensine, maigre et pâle comme une plante qui ne voit jamais le soleil -- pouvait tomber amoureux d'une fille comme Lily. Harry ne voulait pas demander plus de détails ; ça serait indécent.

« Reposons-nous, d'accord ? Je suis fatigué. »

Harry retira sa robe et mit une chemise de nuit. Snape ne détourna pas ses yeux de lui, et soudain, Harry se sentit gêné. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi -- après tout, ils étaient tous les deux des hommes -- mais il était trop fatigué pour y réfléchir. Il se glissa en dessous des couvertures et se retourna pour faire face à Snape, qui était toujours en train de le fixer dans la pénombre.

« Potter, dites-moi juste une chose », dit Snape d'une voix basse et contrôlée, « Vous me détestez. Vous m'avez toujours détesté et vous m'avez accusé d'être responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Alors... »

« Non. Je ne vous rends pas responsable de la mort de Dumbledore. Je m'en veux à _moi-même_. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette absurdité ? »

« Vous pensez que je ne le sais pas ? Mes amis et moi-même avons fait assez bien de recherches afin de trouver le médaillon et détruire le sortilège. Et nous avons découvert que la potion que j'ai forcé Dumbledore à boire était un poison pour lequel il n'y avait pas d'antidotes. Dumbledore allait mourir de toute façon. Par ma faute. »

Harry ferma les yeux, mais les ouvrit lorsqu'il entendit Snape grogner.

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Albus était mourrant depuis qu'il avait essayé de détruire le sortilège de l'horcruxe contenu dans la bague et avait été frappé par les sortilèges de protection. Je pouvais seulement retarder sa mort, mais il n'aurait pas résisté plus longtemps. En sachant qu'il ne lui restait que quelques mois à vivre, il s'est investi corps et âme dans la recherche des horcruxes, et il savait très bien qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il était conscient que Voldemort avait ordonné à Draco de le tuer et que j'avais été contraint de faire un Serment Inviolable avec Narcissa. Il m'a fait promettre que je devrais le tuer lorsque le moment serait venu, en d'autres mots, lorsqu'il l'avait décidé. Et je lui ai obéi, comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Chaque mot de Snape faisait battre le cœur de Harry plus rapidement. Harry n'avait aucune raison de douter de lui. Il savait combien Dumbledore pouvait être persuasif et autoritaire. Lui-même avait été obligé de promettre une obéissance aveugle à Dumbledore, ce qui l'avait conduit à contraindre le Directeur à boire une potion qui entraînerait sa mort. Harry savait que ce que Snape lui disait était la seule explication qui ait du sens. Durant une année entière, il avait détesté Snape encore plus que Voldemort. Et maintenant il réalisait à quel point il s'était trompé.

« Je suis désolé », réussit-il à dire à l'homme qu'il avait autrefois exécré.

Snape ferma les yeux.

« Je le suis également Potter. Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

**- - - **

Au quatrième jour, Snape semblait se sentir mieux, ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait récupéré sa totale capacité à lancer des piques.

« Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire ? », demanda-t-il. « Vous ne devriez pas étudier ? Poudlard n'a pas encore réouvert ? »

« Je ne vais pas y retourner », répondit Harry.

« Vous êtes fou ? Vous ne vouliez pas devenir un Auror ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Potter, ce n'est pas parce que vous être l'enfant chéri et que vous avez sauvé le Monde de la Sorcellerie une fois de plus que vous pouvez... »

Harry ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase.

« Ça suffit ! Epargnez-moi vos sermons, d'accord ? Au fait, vous avez tort, comme toujours. Je n'ai sauvé personne. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Regardez votre Marque des Ténèbres. »

Snape fronça les sourcils. Puis il retira son bras droit des couvertures, retroussa la manche de sa chemise de nuit et observa sa Marque. Elle était plutôt pâle, mais n'avait pas disparu. Juste comme la première fois que Voldemort avait été vaincu.

« Comment… »

« Je ne sais pas Snape, je ne sais pas comment. Dumbledore, mes amis ainsi que moi-même avons détruit les six horcruxes : Le journal intime de Jédusor, la bague des Gaunt et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle, le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle et le serpent Nagini. Et nous avons tué Voldemort. Toutefois, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il est toujours en vie. »

Une étrange lueur étincela dans les yeux de Snape, qui étaient jusqu'alors impénétrables et sans vie.

« Il y a un autre horcruxe toujours intact. »

« _Je_ suis un horcruxe », dit Harry hargneusement.

Snape souleva le haut de sa cage thoracique, son visage se déforma sous la surprise.

« C'est trop effroyable pour être conçu. »

« Mais c'est la vérité. Hermione m'a prévenu à propos de cette éventualité, mais je n'ai pas voulu la croire. Finalement, c'est la seule explication possible. »

Snape repoussa les couvertures et s'assit au bord du lit.

« Potter, sortez-moi d'ici. Partons dans un endroit sûr, juste vous et moi. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas encore complètement récupéré ! »

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Transplanez avec moi, maintenant. »

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés, ne sachant que faire. Puis Snape l'attira contre lui.

« Transplanez, maintenant, sinon je vais devoir prendre des mesures plus extrêmes. »

« Retirez vos mains de moi », dit Harry, en colère, et ressentit un étrange regret en voyant Snape tressaillir. « Faisons cela correctement, d'accord ? Vous êtes malade et si vous vous désartibulez, vous serez bien avancé. »

Harry montra à Snape un parchemin avec une phrase écrite par Aberforth Dumbledore, puis tint fermement le bras de Snape et se concentra sur sa maison à Pré-au-Lard.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre**__** 2 : **__**Décisions**_

La maison avec terrasse où Harry avait vécu depuis qu'il avait atteint sa majorité était protégée par un sortilège Fidelitas. Aberforth, le Gardien du Secret, était aussi le propriétaire de la maison mais préférait vivre dans une des chambres de la Tête de Sanglier. La maison comprenait un petit salon, une salle de séjour et une cuisine au rez-de-chaussée, deux chambres à coucher -- dans l'une d'entre elles, Aberforth y avait accumulé des boîtes d'objets divers -- et une salle de bain au premier étage. Il y avait un petit jardin néanmoins luxuriant à l'arrière.

Harry se concentra sur sa destination et ils transplanèrent directement sur le lit de Harry car Snape n'était pas encore supposé être capable de se tenir debout. Il avait entendu le Guérisseur dire à Snape ce matin qu'il devait se reposer sinon il risquait de retomber de nouveau dans le coma.

« Quel bazar », se plaignit Snape en balayant la chambre de Harry du regard.

En effet, il y avait une malle ouverte sur le sol et des choses étaient éparpillées un peu partout.

« Je suis désolé, Snape, mais je n'ai pas d'elfes de maison qui travaillent pour moi et je n'avais pas le temps de nettoyer la maison pour vous », répondit sèchement Harry alors qu'il se tenait debout et arrangeait l'oreiller et les couvertures afin que Snape puisse s'étendre.

Mais Snape ne prenait pas compte de cela.

« Arrêtez ça. Asseyez-vous. Nous avons des décisions à prendre. »

« Vous devez rester au lit ! »

« Le futur du Monde de la Sorcellerie va dépendre de notre prochaine décision et vous choisissez ce moment précis pour être inquiet avec une broutille comme mon bien-être. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un demi-sourire.

« Je suis spécial, vous savez. »

Snape lui fit un regard noir.

« Spécial ou pas, vous avez très peu d'options. La plus censée serait de me tuer sur-le-champ. »

« Vous tuer ? »

Harry le regarda stupéfait, et puis fit un rictus.

« Génial. L'idée de me débarrasser de vous est assez intéressante et satisfaisante. Il y a juste un problème : je ne vois pas en quoi ceci m'aiderait à en finir avec Voldemort pour de bon. »

« Très drôle, Potter. Toutefois, j'espère que vous êtes suffisamment mature pour comprendre combien la situation est grave. Ce que je propose ici est que vous me tuiez et que vous créiez un horcruxe avec ma mort. »

Son sang se glaça et Harry fut pris de vertige. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

« Vous voulez que je vous tue et que je crée un horcruxe ? N-non. Pas question. »

« Ne soyez pas stupide. Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est la pire Magie Noire qui existe. »

« Et vous êtes trop pur pour vous adonner à la Magie Noire », bougonna Snape, « L'homme de Dumbledore jusqu'au bout. »

« Tout à fait, j'en suis très fier ! »

Snape soupira.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. Vous, les Gryffondors, vous êtes des casses-pieds. »

« Oh, vous êtes un Serpentard jusqu'au bout », la voix de Harry suintait de sarcasme, « se sacrifier pour les autres est un trait typique des Serpentards. »

« Nous faisons ce que nous avons à faire, lorsque le moment est venu. »

« Vraiment ? Alors ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous demande de _me_ tuer. Parce que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Si vous me tuez maintenant, c'est la fin de Voldemort. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé de laquais qui lui fournirait un nouveau corps ; ce n'est pas un sort simple, et ses amis proches sont tous morts, emprisonnés à Azkaban ou ils se cachent des Aurors. Mais il finira par trouver quelqu'un finalement. Si nous attendons trop longtemps, cette chance nous échappera. »

« Tout à fait. C'est pourquoi je dis que nous devons le faire maintenant. »

« Donc vous acceptez de le faire ? »

« De vous tuer ? Bien sur que non. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Vous étiez d'accord de tuer Dumbledore, qui était votre mentor et votre protecteur. Pourquoi pas moi, le fils de votre ennemi, le morveux odieux qui ne vous cause que des ennuis ? »

Les lèvres de Snape s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

« C'est une proposition très alléchante, Potter. Bien que je sois désolé de devoir la rejeter. J'ai une dette de vie envers votre mère. »

« Envers ma mère ? Je pensais que c'était envers mon père. »

« Votre père m'a sauvé la vie, c'est vrai. Toutefois, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il n'y avait rien de noble dans son geste, si on considère que lui et ses amis étaient responsables de cette tentative de meurtre envers ma personne. Ce fut votre mère qui l'obligea à y aller et à me sauver. Il n'y aurait pas été si Lily n'avait pas insisté. »

Ah. Cette vieille histoire commençait enfin à avoir du sens pour Harry. Entendre Snape parler de sa mère le dérangeait. Au départ, Harry pensait que c'était parce qu'il avait toujours idéalisé la relation entre ses parents et qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie de l'un d'entre eux. En plus, c'était assez dérangeant de penser que Snape, entre tous, pouvait être cette personne. Mais maintenant, Harry commençait à réaliser qu'il y avait un autre sentiment qui grandissait à l'intérieur de lui, un sentiment qu'il ne pouvait pas très bien comprendre : il était jaloux de l'amour obsessionnel que Snape portait à sa mère.

« Ne pouvez-vous pas remplir cette dette de sang en me faisant la faveur de me tuer ? », demanda ironiquement Harry.

« Je doute que votre mère serait heureuse de cette proposition. »

Harry soupira.

« Alors nous sommes face à une situation sans issue. »

« Il y a une solution pour sortir de cette impasse. »

« Quelle est-elle ? »

« Je peux essayer de retirer les fragments de l'âme de Voldemort qui sont contenus en vous. »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent.

« C'est possible ? »

« Honnêtement, Potter, je ne sais pas. Je sais, autant que vous, comment retirer les sorts d'horcruxe sur des objets. Albus m'a expliqué le processus en détails. Lorsqu'il a considéré l'hypothèse que Nagini soit un horcruxe, il m'a confessé ne pas savoir si le retrait tuerait le serpent ou non. »

« J'ai… tué Nagini d'abord, et ensuite j'ai retiré le sort », dit Harry, abattu.

« Vous avez bien fait. C'était la façon la plus logique et pratique. »

« Oui, mais nous ne savons toujours pas si nous pouvons retirer le sortilège d'un être vivant et le garder en vie. »

Harry prit une grande respiration, « Malheureusement, il n'y pas d'autres solutions et pas de temps à perdre. Faisons-le. »

« Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, mais il ne faut pas se précipiter. Vous devez comprendre ce qu'il pourrait se passer et y être préparé. Lorsque je lancerai le sort de retrait, le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort installé en vous pourrait se fragmenter et voyager dans votre propre corps. Et votre corps pourrait le rejeter ; votre âme pourrait être incapable de le supporter, de la même façon que l'âme de Voldemort ne pouvait pas vous posséder à cause… de certaines caractéristiques particulières de votre esprit. »

_L'amour_, pensa Harry, non sans une dose d'ironie.

« Donc, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

« Soyez prêt mentalement pour un combat intérieur et videz votre esprit. Il faudra peut-être plus qu'une seule tentative pour retirer les fragments de l'âme de Voldemort ; je vais lancer des sorts de guérison afin de minimiser les effets, et essayer de ne pas vous causer trop de stress. »

« D'accord », dit Harry, en sortant la baguette de Snape de sa poche et en lui présentant en tremblant un petit peu lorsqu'il se souvint de toutes les fois où Snape lui avait dit de « faire le vide dans son esprit », sans grand succès.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre**__** 3: Expellianimula**_

Severus s'agenouilla devant Harry, toucha sa cicatrice avec l'extrémité de sa baguette et lança le sortilège.

« _Expellianimula_ _!_ »

Harry hurla avec toute la puissance de sa voix et de ses poumons et s'agrippa à Severus. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, concentra son esprit et commença à réciter le sortilège de guérison. C'était un sortilège intense et il nécessitait tout son pouvoir d'empathie et de compassion. Ou d'amour dans son sens le plus large, si bien exprimé par le terme grec _Agapè _: un amour totalement désintéressé, sans limites, qu'on est prêt à donner sans compter. Lorsque la connexion mentale fut établie, Severus se sentit plus léger, comme s'il flottait dans un espace infini. Un sentiment de paix le saisit, comme s'il rentrait chez lui après un long exil.

Sentant Harry se relaxer dans ses bras, Severus rouvrit les yeux. Harry avait perdu connaissance. Severus se dépêtra soigneusement des bras de Harry et l'allongea sur son lit. Il s'était à peine relevé lorsque Harry commença à convulser. Les yeux verts roulèrent dans leurs orbites pour ne révéler que du blanc et son dos s'arqua sur le lit. Il commença à trembler violemment, ses membres s'agitaient de manière désordonnée. Afin de l'empêcher de tomber et de se blesser, Severus s'installa sur lui et tint fermement ses bras et ses jambes sur le lit. Après environ deux minutes, Harry arrêta de se démener. Severus s'assit sur le lit à côté de lui. Il attira le jeune homme contre lui et il l'entoura de ses bras, en tenant le dos de Harry contre sa cage thoracique. De cette façon, si Harry avait une autre crise, Severus pourrait contrôler le haut de son corps et protéger sa tête et son cou. Les jambes pourraient s'agiter autant qu'elles le voulaient. Severus était épuisé. En plus de ne pas avoir totalement récupéré du sortilège de mort, les sortilèges qu'il avait dû jeter sur Harry et les efforts qu'il avait dû faire pour éviter qu'il ne se blesse avaient épuisé les dernières réserves de force qu'il avait. Malgré toutes les tensions qu'il ressentait, Severus s'endormit en tenant fermement Harry contre lui.

Severus se réveilla à peu près une demi-heure plus tard. Harry était encore inconscient, mais sa respiration était régulière et profonde. Severus regarda son propre bras et vit que la Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas disparu, mais avait pâli encore un peu plus. Il soupira. Malheureusement, le cauchemar n'était pas terminé.

Harry marmonna et ouvrit les yeux.

« Alors ? »

« Il semblerait que le fragment de son âme ait été seulement partiellement détruit. Nous devrons recommencer le sortilège. »

La consternation se refléta sur le visage du jeune homme.

« Je suis épuisé ! »

« Nous n'allons pas recommencer maintenant, je suis vidé aussi. Nous devons récupérer de l'énergie. Avez-vous quelque chose de comestible ici, Potter ? »

Harry essaya de se lever, mais Severus le força à rester couché.

« Ne bougez pas. Restez au lit. Ou plutôt… _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! »

Severus fit léviter Harry ainsi que le matelas et envoya le lit se placer contre le mur. Ensuite, il déposa le matelas sur le sol.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? »

« Vous avez eu une attaque. Si cela se reproduit, ainsi vous ne tomberez pas de votre lit. »

« Oh, merde... est-ce que tout ça finira un jour ? »

« Restez poli, Potter. Tâchez de vous tenir et restez dans votre lit. Je vais fouiller la cuisine pour voir si je peux nous préparer quelque chose. »

Severus était déjà arrivé à la porte lorsqu'il entendit Harry l'appeler.

« Snape ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Le jardin. Vous allez adorer le jardin. »

- - -

Effectivement, le jardin était comme un oasis en plein désert et serait leur providence. Avec ce qu'il y avait récolté, Severus put préparer un bon bouillon de légumes. Dans la cuisine, il trouva un paquet biscuits salés. Ce n'était pas vraiment un festin, mais Harry et lui n'étaient pas capables de manger des repas trop lourds de toute façon.

Il y avait également beaucoup de plantes dans le jardin ; des ingrédients qui pouvaient être utilisés dans la concoction de potions curatives. Severus récolta de la camomille, de l'armoise, du gingembre, de l'ellébore et une pierre de lune qu'il trouva sur le sol. Il ne pourrait pas préparer une Potion Calmante ou même un Philtre Revigorant, mais avec ces ingrédients il pouvait réaliser une potion qui serait calmante et revigorante à la fois. Le chaudron que Harry utilisait à l'école était à l'intérieur de la malle située dans sa chambre et Severus lança un sortilège d'attraction à partir de la cuisine.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Severus fit léviter deux plateaux, chacun contenant un bol de bouillon, une assiette de biscuits et une tasse de potion, jusqu'à la chambre de Harry. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et à s'installer confortablement, puis déposa un plateau sur ses genoux. Il plaça son propre plateau sur le buffet, lança un sortilège d'empaquetage afin de placer toutes les affaires qui traînaient dans la malle, fit apparaître une chaise face à Harry, s'y assit et commença à boire son bouillon.

« Je ne savais pas que vous pouviez cuisiner », dit Harry, « C'est délicieux ! »

« Je ne suis pas un Chef, mais je peux certainement me débrouiller. Je n'ai pas d'elfe de maison qui travaille pour moi. A L'impasse du Tisseur, je veux dire. »

« Vous ne devriez pas prendre soin de moi ainsi. Vous avez également besoin de soins médicaux. »

« Si je retourne à Sainte-Mangouste, ils m'emmèneront à Azkaban sur-le-champ. »

« Je sais. Je dois admettre qu'ils m'ont uniquement laissé rester avec vous parce que je leur ai fait comprendre que je pourrais, enfin vous voyez, garder un œil sur vous pendant que j'étais là bas. Ils étaient sacrement effrayés de vous et de ce que vous pourriez faire lorsque vous reprendriez conscience. Bon sang, vous avez survécu à un sortilège de mort ! »

Severus lui-même ne comprenait pas comment il avait accompli cela. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre que Severus ne saisissait pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous vouliez rester à mes côtés ? »

Harry avala le biscuit qu'il était entrain de mâcher.

« Lorsque vous avez été touché par l'_Avada Kedavra_ de Voldemort et une fois le phénix parti, je me suis approché. J'ai remarqué que vous étiez en vie, mais aussi que la Marque des Ténèbres n'avait pas complètement disparu. J'étais curieux. Pendant que vous étiez dans le coma, j'ai réfléchi à tout ce qui s'était passé et j'ai conclu que la théorie de Hermione selon laquelle j'étais moi-même un horcruxe était exacte. Alors, j'ai décidé de rester à Sainte-Mangouste et de vous en parler. J'espérais que vous en sauriez plus à ce propos. »

Severus parut y réfléchir.

« Je ne savais pas. Je ne sais même pas si _lui_ le savait. »

« Est-ce que ça aurait pu être involontaire ? »

« S'il avait prévu de créer un horcuxe avec votre mort, lorsque Lily lui a jeté un sortilège afin de vous protéger, peut être que quelque chose s'est mal passé et qu'il ne s'en est jamais rendu compte. Mais maintenant, il doit avoir compris. »

Harry termina son bouillon et Severus lui fit avaler la potion. Severus but également la sienne. Lorsque leurs tasses furent vides, Severus jeta un sortilège de nettoyage et un sortilège d'expulsion afin de renvoyer la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

Puis Severus conjura un autre matelas, avec des draps, des couvertures et un oreiller, à côté de celui de Harry et s'y allongea.

« Peut-être que nous devrions faire appel à un autre membre de l'Ordre afin d'essayer de retirer le fragment de l'âme du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui est en vous. Je ne suis pas au sommet de ma forme, et il nous faudra peut-être plusieurs jours pour y parvenir », dit Severus, en regardant Harry d'un air endormi.

« Je ne veux faire appel à personne d'autre. Vous êtes le meilleur. Je sais que vous l'êtes. »

« Obstiné et agaçant comme toujours », grogna Severus, non sans tirer un peu de fierté pour la confiance que le jeune homme plaçait en lui.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Exorcisme**_

Les souvenirs de Harry des jours durant lesquels il subissait l'exorcisme, comme ils avaient commencé à l'appeler, étaient assez flous. Le matin, Snape lui apportait du thé et des toasts. Après avoir fini, Snape lançait le sortilège pour retirer l'horcruxe. Harry se sentait comme soudainement projeté dans les airs : un sentiment de froid et d'oppression dans l'estomac, ainsi qu'une impression d'avoir éclaté en morceaux. C'était comme si Snape caressait son âme. La chose la plus étrange était que Harry se sentait très proche de Severus durant ces instants, et les attendait avec impatience. Puis Harry perdait conscience et se réveillait dans les bras de Severus après une ou plusieurs crises, se sentant soutenu, réconforté, protégé et… très confus

Il commençait à s'habituer à se réveiller entouré par le corps de Snape, respirant son odeur, entendant sa respiration calme ainsi que le rythme régulier du battement de son cœur, et cette sensation n'était pas du tout déplaisante. Au contraire, rien n'avait jamais semblé aussi _juste_.

Harry restait au lit jusqu'à midi, puis Snape lui apportait son repas. Dans l'après-midi, Harry se sentait souvent mieux et réussissait à se lever et à aider Snape dans les corvées domestiques.

Le deuxième jour que Snape passa dans la maison de Harry, il métamorphosa son nez, ses sourcils et ses cheveux afin de sortir acheter des provisions et des ingrédients pour les potions. Harry s'était presque étranglé de rire lorsqu'il avait vu Snape avec un nez court et plat ainsi que des cheveux blond vénitien.

« Vous devriez faire ça à Poudlard. De cette façon, personne ne critiquerait votre gros nez ou vos cheveux gras. Hmm… tout compte fait, ils sont toujours gras… »

Snape le fusilla du regard. Harry pouvait pratiquement l'entendre dire « 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor », et ressentit de la pitié pour son ancien professeur, maintenant désarmé et impuissant et devant aller jusqu'à ravaler sa fierté et accepter l'argent de Harry.

Chaque jour, la Marque des Ténèbres de Snape devenait plus pâle.

Chaque jour, Harry se sentait de plus en plus proche de lui.

**- - -**

Durant la nuit, chacun dormait sur son propre matelas, côte à côte ; Snape avait une chemise de nuit verte qu'il avait métamorphosée à partir d'un t-shirt appartenant à Harry et ce dernier était en pyjama.

Lors de la troisième nuit, Harry fit un cauchemar affreux. Il rêva que Voldemort était de retour et qu'il tuait Snape, non pas avec un sortilège de mort, mais avec un nombre répété de _Doloris_, et Harry ne pouvait rien faire car Voldemort avait lancé un sortilège d'immobilisation sur lui.

Il se réveilla avec Snape qui le secouait.

« Potter ! Ce n'est qu'un rêve. »

Lorsque Harry vit Snape, il agrippa fermement le haut de son bras.

« Vous êtes en vie. »

Snape le fixa, intrigué.

« De quoi avez-vous rêvé, Potter ? »

« C'était horrible, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » Harry demeura silencieux quelques instants. « Hmm… êtes-vous obligé de m'appeler Potter ? Vous le dites avec tellement de haine. »

« La force de l'habitude. »

« Vous voulez dire que vous ne me détestez pas ? »

Snape fit un mouvement impatient.

« Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? »

« Que si vous me détestiez, vous ne m'aideriez pas de la sorte. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas pour vous que je suis ici. »

« Ouais. Je ne suis pas spécial ou important. Je sais. Mais feriez-vous la même chose, si vous me détestiez ? »

« Arrêtez ça. Je ne vous ai jamais détesté. »

« Oh, vous étiez plutôt assez convaincant à Poudlard. »

« J'ai toujours su que je devrais retourner espionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Je devais prétendre vous haïr. » Snape fit un sourire méprisant. « Bien qu'il faille avouer que ce n'était pas une tâche difficile. »

« Connard. »

« J'en ai assez de vos insultes et de votre bavardage assommant. Maintenant, laissez-moi dormir. »

**- - -**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, Snape était toujours endormi, son visage tourné vers lui. L'expression de Snape était paisible -- tout du moins plus calme qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry se souvenait de son cauchemar, et son cœur se serra. Presque inconsciemment, il toucha et balaya une mèche de cheveux hors du visage de Snape. Oui, c'était gras. Snape les lavait presque quotidiennement, et c'était toujours aussi graisseux. Harry se tortillât un plus près de lui, ressentant sa chaleur, humant son odeur et laissant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Snape n'était pas du tout beau, mais il était attirant d'une façon mystérieuse. Et lorsque Harry pensait tout ce que Snape avait fait et faisait pour lui, il ressentait une profonde gratitude et tendresse. Et aussi un puissant désir de le toucher.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et Harry frissonna. Réalisant qu'il avait toujours ses mains dans les cheveux de Snape et qu'il affichait probablement un air stupide sur son visage, Harry rougit. Snape fronça les sourcils. Harry retira sa main. Snape plissa les yeux en sa direction, mais aucun des deux ne fit de commentaires, et Snape se rendormit à nouveau.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Que Snape le prenne dans ses bras, l'embrasse et lui déclare son amour inconditionnel ? Mais Harry n'était pas gay, pas vrai ? Et Ginny ? Harry aimait Ginny, non ?

Harry était très, très confus.

**- - -**

L'après-midi du cinquième jour, Harry se sentait mieux. La Marque des Ténèbres était maintenant seulement une ombre pâle sur le bras de Snape. Ils prenaient le thé lorsqu'un hibou arriva en apportant un message de McGonagall pour Harry, lui disant que tout le monde était inquiet car il avait disparu, et le pressant de revenir à Poudlard finir ses études.

« Elle a absolument raison », commenta Snape. « Les cours doivent avoir repris. Vous pouvez encore y retourner et… »

« Avez-vous l'intention de retourner à Poudlard ? », demanda Harry.

« Moi ? Je n'ai jamais envisagé la possibilité de survivre à cette guerre. Cela n'a pas changé : mon futur est le baiser du Détraqueur. »

« Ils n'utilisent plus de Détraqueurs. »

« Alors je serai exécuté ou emprisonné à vie à Azkaban. »

« Vous ne le serez pas. Vous êtes un connard, mais je ne les laisserai pas faire. »

Snape renifla de dédain.

« Toujours à penser que vous avez le monde à vos pieds. Comme c'est typique de vous, Potter. »

Harry sourit. Les insultes de Snape ne le dérangeaient plus, car il savait qu'elles faisaient partie de son caractère ; il n'y avait aucun désir de blesser derrière ses paroles.

« J'ai tué le méchant, non ? Avec votre aide, je dois l'admettre. » Harry affichait un sourire condescendant. « Vous n'avez pas répondu à la question, comme toujours… »

« Si je compte retourner à Poudlard ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? » Snape fléchit visiblement. « Non, je ne voudrais pas vivre à Poudlard avec tous ces souvenirs. Je ne serais pas capable de vivre avec les souvenirs d'Albus. Cela serait trop dur. Je… n'espérais pas vraiment survivre. »

Harry reposa sa tasse et plaça ses mains sur celles de Snape, les serrant légèrement. Snape lui lança un regard surpris et continua de le fixer. Harry le sentit demander la permission d'entrer dans son esprit, et il le laissa faire. Il n'avait jamais appris l'Occlumencie, et l'intrusion de Snape ne le dérangeait pas. Il voulait que Snape comprenne ses sentiments.

Snape fronça les sourcils, et une légère rougeur envahit son visage.

« Stupide Gryffondor », dit Snape, en pivotant sa main en dessous de celle de Harry et entrelaçant leurs doigts. « Et vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire de votre vie ? »

Snape traçait doucement le dos de la main de Harry avec le bout de ses doigts. Harry devait faire preuve de tout son self-control pour ne pas gémir à voix haute.

« Je ne sais pas. Je veux aider les gens, mais je suis fatigué de combattre des mages noirs. »

« Vous pourriez apprendre à briser les sorts de magie noire et les malédictions. »

« Comme vous ? »

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et il y avait une flamme si intense qui étincelait dans les yeux de Snape que Harry dut dévier son regard, sinon il se serait brûlé… Mais alors il se concentra sur les lèvres de Snape, et se sentit perdu, car il ne pouvait penser qu'à la sensation que ces lèvres pourraient avoir contre les siennes.

La voix de Snape le tira de ses rêveries.

« Lorsque j'ai rejoint le côté de l'Ordre, Albus m'a enseigné l'Occlumencie, la Légilimencie ainsi que les sortilèges de soin. Il avait l'habitude de dire que j'avais… le don du phénix. » Snape serra la main de Harry gentiment. « Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous enseigner quelque chose, mais si vous le voulez, je peux vous apprendre à guérir la plupart des sortilèges de magie noire. »

Harry put seulement acquiescer. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour Snape en cet instant. Il était à court de mots, et son cœur battait vite. Snape se leva et commença à nettoyer la table et Harry déglutit avec difficulté.

**- - -**

Cette nuit là, lorsque Harry se glissa sous les couvertures, Snape, qui était allongé dans le lit en train de lire un journal de recherches sur les Potions qu'il avait acheté le jour précédent, déposa l'ouvrage et se tourna pour faire face à Harry. Une fois de plus, les yeux noirs le sondèrent sans merci, le brûlant si intensément que Harry dut fermer les yeux. Puis les lèvres de Snape frôlèrent les siennes gentiment, voir même avec hésitation. Harry plaça sa main sur la nuque de Snape afin de le maintenir en place. Pendant un long moment, leurs lèvres se touchèrent simplement, chaudes, douces, souples, faisant languir Harry qui en voulait plus. La surprise initiale -- Snape l'embrassait ! -- laissa place à l'excitation, et Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres afin de laisser la langue de Snape glisser à l'intérieur. Presque avec hésitation, la langue de Harry glissa dans la bouche de Snape, le goûtant, l'explorant, rencontrant sa langue dans un ballet sensuel et donnant des petits coups gentils contre ses dents et contre le voile de son palais.

Les yeux fermés, Harry savoura les sensations qui se répandaient depuis sa bouche dans le reste de son corps. Il parcourut de ses mains les bras de Snape, depuis les larges épaules jusqu'à la taille fine, traçant les muscles fermes à travers la robe de chambre. Harry ne savait pas où donner de la tête -- les mains de Snape qui parcouraient son corps ou les douces lèvres pressées contre les siennes ou la chaleur et la pression qui augmentait dans son entrejambe.

Harry gémit. Snape arracha ses lèvres de lui et tourna un peu sur le côté.

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Oui », pantela Harry.

Snape se pencha. Harry pensa qu'il était sur le point de l'embrasser encore, mais les lèvres fines trouvèrent son lobe, et Harry gémit. Snape titilla la peau sensible avec sa langue, puis se déplaça vers la courbure de son oreille, la léchant sans relâche, envoyant des frissons à travers tout le corps de Harry. Snape souffla gentiment dans son oreille, puis glissa sa langue à l'intérieur, explorant les courbes de sa peau. Harry ne pouvait pas empêcher de gémir sous les caresses.

Snape repoussa les couvertures, s'allongea à côté de Harry et l'attira à lui pour un autre baiser. Cette fois, Harry ressentit le désir ressurgir avec une force presque insurmontable. Plus que ça : il sentait l'érection de Snape se presser contre lui. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il échangeait des caresses avec un autre homme, mais l'excitation surpassa l'inhibition. C'était trop ; Harry ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça.

Snape repoussa le haut de son pyjama et Harry l'aida à le faire glisser au-dessus de sa tête. La lumière de l'unique lampe de la pièce éclaira le torse de Harry, autorisant ce dernier à voir le regard captivé sur le visage de Severus. Harry ne s'était jamais trouvé beau, mais ce regard le convainquit du contraire, tout du moins en cet instant ; pour Snape, il était l'homme le plus séduisant du monde. Snape toucha son torse presque avec adoration. Harry repoussa la chemise de nuit de Snape et ce dernier se débarrassa d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Harry avait seulement entrevu le torse bien défini de Snape avant que ce dernier ne se retrouve au dessus de lui, capturant ses lèvres et dévorant sa bouche.

Maintenant que leurs torses nus se touchaient, les sensations étaient décuplées. Snape léchait doucement la courbure de la nuque de Harry ainsi que sa colonne vertébrale pendant que ses mains traçaient des arabesques aléatoires sur son dos. Harry savourait les caresses de Snape, gémissant et s'arquant vers lui. Lorsque Snape fit glisser l'élastique de son dessous de pyjama et agrippa ses fesses à deux mains, Harry se débarrassa de son pantalon et pressa son érection contre la cuisse de Snape. Puis celui-ci enroula ses doigts autour du sexe de Harry, et Harry mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

« Tu aimes ça ? », demanda Snape dans un chuchotement bas et rauque.

« Oh, mon Dieu », fut tout ce que Harry arriva à dire.

Snape captura de nouveau ses lèvres, ses mains habiles glissaient doucement le long du membre de Harry. Celui-ci glissa une main à l'intérieur du slip de Snape et trouva son sexe complètement dressé et déjà humide ; Harry enroula ses doigts autour et le taquina, frottant son pouce sur l'extrémité. Snape laissa échapper un soupir plein de désir en poussant ses hanches contre celles de Harry. Harry sortit le sexe de Snape et ils commencèrent à frotter leurs membres ensemble. Snape fit passer une jambe au-dessus de la hanche de Harry, frottant leurs corps, s'appuyant sur lui, le mordant, suçant ses tétons et masturbant leurs deux sexes en utilisant leurs semences comme lubrifiant. Snape caressa de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que la verge de Harry commence à trembler et que tout son corps convulse, évacuant sa semence sur leurs mains. Snape le masturba jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Lorsque Harry revint à lui, Snape l'observait, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres. Harry referma sa main autour du sexe de Snape à nouveau et mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage, le masturbant à un rythme soutenu, frottant l'extrémité avec son pouce, caressant les testicules de Snape avec son autre main. La respiration de Snape s'accéléra alors que la main de Harry se mouvait de plus en plus vite le long de son membre et s'activait doucement sur le gland. Enfin, Snape grogna et appuyant sur la main de Harry une dernière fois, trembla de plaisir en penchant la tête en arrière et en arquant les hanches.

Harry le tint contre son corps et s'endormit en écoutant le battement de son cœur qui retournait doucement à la normale.

**- - -**

Le lendemain, Harry se sentait parfaitement bien après la séance « d'exorcisme », mis à part une légère fatigue. Lorsque Snape eut fini de lancer le sortilège de guérison et regarda son propre bras, son visage s'éclaira. Ils virent que sa Marque des Ténèbres avait totalement disparu et se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en guise de célébration. Comme la nuit précédente, ils se caressèrent et éjaculèrent dans les mains de l'autre.

Rassasié et fatigué plus que jamais, Harry s'endormit.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne trouva Snape nulle part.

**- - -**

Essayant de ne pas paniquer et échouant lamentablement, Harry transplana à la Tête de Sanglier. Le vieil homme grand et maigre avec de longs cheveux gris et une barbe l'accueillit de derrière le comptoir.

« Harry ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Snape a disparu. »

« Tu n'as pas lu l'édition spéciale de _La Gazette du sorcier _? »

Aberforth prit une copie de _La Gazette du sorcier_ sur l'étagère et la donna à Harry. Les gros titres disaient : « Le meurtrier de Dumbledore se livre aux Aurors. »

« Oh, non. Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas prévenu ? »

Harry leva les yeux vers Aberforth.

« Merci, Aberforth, je dois me rendre au Ministère. »

« Attends un peu », marmonna Aberforth. « Je vais t'accompagner. »

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Azkaban**_

Au moins, ils lui avaient donné une cellule privée, pensa Severus lorsque le geôlier ferma la porte et qu'il se retrouva seul dans la pièce humide. Ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment ; ses cachots à Poudlard étaient aussi humides qu'Azkaban. Ce qui l'effrayait était l'idée d'être seul avec ses propres pensées et sa conscience sans être capable de faire quoi que ce soit pour se racheter, pour se libérer de sa culpabilité.

Cependant, il réalisa rapidement que ses pensées s'obstinaient à vagabonder autour de Harry. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser le jeune homme sans détruire la possibilité d'une future relation entre eux. Ce stupide Gryffondor devait entretenir des espoirs déplacés.

La vérité était que Severus n'avait pas eu le courage de faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire, c'est-à-dire de rejeter Harry définitivement.

Mais peut être qu'il pouvait y remédier. Ça ne devait pas être difficile. Harry était encore très naïf.

Pendant un instant, même Severus avait cru en ce rêve stupide. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû céder, mais comment aurait-il pu résister à cette intimité, à la chaleur dégagée par le corps d'un jeune homme séduisant et visiblement attiré par lui ? Plus encore, comment résister, après tout ce qu'il avait lu dans l'esprit de Harry ? Comment rejeter ce qu'il avait toujours voulu et qui lui avait toujours été refusé ?

- - -

Les souvenirs de Lily le hantaient également. La belle et vive jeune fille qu'il aidait en cours de Potions. La jeune fille qui était devenue la favorite de Slughorn, alors que lui était méprisé. La jeune fille qu'il avait blâmée lorsque son livre de Potions était tombé dans les mains des Maraudeurs. Peut être que ce n'était pas de sa faute… peut-être que c'était l'un d'entre eux qui l'avait volé.

La seule femme dont il était jamais tombé amoureux.

La jeune femme dont il avait causé la mort, en révélant la prophétie au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Comment Harry pouvait-il lui pardonner ça, d'avoir causé la mort de ses parents ? Et comment Severus avait été hypocrite au point de coucher avec le fils de Lily ?

Il était vraiment un monstre, et il méritait sa place ici.

- - -

Il y avait des moments, cependant, où un espoir impossible germait dans son esprit. Dans ces instants, Severus allait jusqu'à espérer que les Détraqueurs soient toujours à Azkaban car la chose la plus terrible avec laquelle il allait devoir vivre était ce sentiment inutile : l'espoir.

Un après-midi, le geôlier annonça que c'était le jour des visites et que quelqu'un l'attendait au parloir.

Severus se laissa conduire par le geôlier, qui agrippait son bras durement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, il entrevit la silhouette maigre et les cheveux ébouriffés de Harry Potter de l'autre côté de la vitre.

« Severus… »

« Je ne me souviens pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de m'appeler par mon prénom », dit Severus, froidement.

Le sentiment de rejet sur le visage de Harry l'incita à poursuivre. Il devait mettre un terme à cela.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? Vous ne pensiez quand même pas qu'il y avait la moindre possibilité d'avoir quelque chose de sérieux entre nous… » Severus avait un petit sourire satisfait. « C'est ce que vous pensiez ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, même vous ne pouvez pas être à ce point rempli d'illusions ! »

« Pourquoi est ce que vous... ? Je ne comprends pas », dit Harry d'un air blessé.

« La seule personne que j'aie jamais aimée est morte à cause de vous. Vous avez ses yeux. Je dois avouer que pour quelques instants c'était assez bien de penser que vous étiez Lily, d'une certaine façon. Je vous ai utilisé afin de nourrir mes fantasmes. Mais vous êtes un Potter, jusqu'au bout. Je vous méprise. »

Severus fixa son regard sur Harry, comme s'il allait le frapper d'un _Avada Kedavra_ et il vit Harry tressaillir. Incapable de le supporter plus longtemps, Severus se retourna et quitta le parloir.

De retour dans sa cellule, Severus s'effondra sur le sol, ramena ses genoux contre sa cage thoracique et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- - -

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, la sombre routine de Severus avait été uniquement brisée par des visites de McGonagall et d'Arthur Weasley. Ils avaient essayé tous les deux de lui remonter le moral avec ce qu'il considérait comme du charabia typique de Gryffondors, prétendant qu'il avait fait tellement de choses pour l'Ordre et qu'ils ne l'abandonneraient pas.

Tiberius Ogden, un membre important du Magenmagot et un ancien ami de Albus Dumbledore, lui rendait visite chaque semaine. Il avait été désigné comme son avocat. Comme Albus, Tiberius était un homme grand avec une longue barbe argentée, mais son expression était plus grave et tendue que celle de Albus n'avait jamais été. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour Severus et il l'interrogea au sujet des événements qui avaient conduit à la mort de Albus. Il n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler qu'il devait lui faire confiance et croire qu'il serait innocenté. Severus répondit à toutes ses questions, mais insista sur le fait qu'il n'allait pas se défendre au Tribunal. Il savait que ça serait inutile. La majorité des membres de l'Ordre le détestaient, et ni le Ministère ni le Magenmagot ne voulaient libérer un ancien Mangemort.

Par-dessus tout, Severus, en pleine dépression, ne pensait pas qu'il méritait d'être innocenté. Il avait été responsable de la mort de Lily, James, Albus et il ne comptait même plus le nombre moldus innocents.

Malheureusement, sa baguette lui avait été retirée. Sinon, il se serait déjà lancé un _Avada Kedavra_ à lui-même.

Les jours s'éternisaient, se ressemblaient, jusqu'au moment où le geôlier lui indiqua qu'il allait être emmené au Tribunal du Magenmagot afin d'être jugé.

Il lui firent prendre un bain et lui donnèrent une robe traditionnelle.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	6. Chapitre 6

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 6 : Le procès**_

Pour la seconde fois de sa vie, Severus entra dans la Salle d'Audience numéro 10, une grande pièce circulaire avec des murs sombres, éclairée faiblement par des torches. Les sièges étaient tous occupés et la pièce bourdonnait de brouhaha. Il traversa la salle escorté par deux gardes forts et musclés qui le firent asseoir dans une chaise au centre de la pièce. Lorsque Severus s'assit, des chaînes surgirent de la chaise, l'encerclèrent et l'immobilisèrent complètement.

Tendu, Severus leva les yeux vers les rangées sur les côtés. Il y avait beaucoup de personnes vêtues de noir -- pleurant probablement une ou plusieurs des nombreuses victimes de la guerre. Il aperçu Chourave et Hagrid parmi la foule. Quelques rangées au-dessus se trouvaient Arthur et Molly Weasley, leur fils Ronald, leur fille Ginevra et Hermione Granger. Dans les premières rangées se trouvaient les cinquante membres du Mangenmagot qui le fixaient, certains avec curiosité et d'autres avec mépris. Personne ne semblait le regarder avec sympathie, mais ce n'était pas une surprise. A côté de Rufus Scrimgeour, le Ministre de la Magie, au milieu de la première rangée, un sorcier au visage rubicond et à la barbe brune broussailleuse se leva. Severus reconnu Amos Diggory, le nouveau directeur du Département de Régulation Magique, qui allait présider la séance.

Le silence tomba lorsque le juge commença à parler.

« Severus Tobias Snape a été emmené pour être jugé par ce Tribunal pour des faits d'une immense gravité. »

Diggory ouvrit un parchemin et lut les poursuites.

« Les faits pour lesquels le susnommé Severus Snape sera jugé sont énumérés par la présente :

1. L'accusé aurait provoqué le meurtre de Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore en utilisant le sortilège de mort.

2. L'accusé ferait partie, depuis plus de 16 ans, d'une organisation illégale, plus communément appelée _les Mangemorts_. »

Enfin, Diggory s'adressa à Severus.

« Severus Snape. Comprenez-vous les faits qui vous sont reprochés ? »

« Oui », répondit-il.

« Alors nous allons entendre les plaidoyers d'ouverture des deux parties, en commençant par l'accusation. Madame Ombrage ? »

Severus s'efforça de ne pas prêter attention à son discours. C'était trop humiliant d'avoir Ombrage comme interrogatrice.

Lorsque la voix haut-perchée d'Ombrage se tut, Tiberius Ogden se leva. Sa robe couleur ambre soulignait la pâleur de son visage et de ses mains. C'était un personnage d'un charisme impressionnant. Mais Severus ne prêta pas attention à son discours non plus. Il se sentait totalement engourdi et étranger à cette réalité.

Tout à coup, il réalisa que le juge s'adressait à lui, qu'il commençait à l'interroger.

Severus leva son regard vers Diggory.

« Je suis fatigué. J'ai le droit de garder le silence, je suppose. »

« Ce droit est garanti par les lois du Magenmagot, mais si vous refusez de répondre, cela peut être utilisé contre vous. »

« Je m'en moque. Je plaide coupable. »

Un tumulte se répandit dans toute la Salle d'Audience. Ogden argua que son client était dans un état dépressif dû aux effets secondaires du sortilège de mort, et que ses paroles ne devraient pas être prises en considération. Diggory insista et demanda à Severus de livrer son témoignage.

« Laissez-moi tranquille », répondit Severus.

Diggory décida de poursuivre la séance et de commencer à appeler les témoins des plaignants.

Bellatrix fut le premier témoin à entrer, enchaînée. Severus ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa loyauté inébranlable envers Voldemort. Curieusement, en fin de compte, son témoignage pouvait être considéré comme favorable pour lui. A partir du moment où Narcissa et lui avaient fait un Serment Inviolable, n'avait-elle pas atténué les circonstances de son crime ? Même si tout le monde croyait qu'il avait tué Albus, peut-être qu'ils comprendraient qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. S'il n'avait pas tué Albus, il serait mort. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça s'était produit ; Severus aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de tuer Albus, s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Mais peut-être que ça pouvait faire la différence entre être exécuté et être condamné à Azkaban à perpétuité. Non pas que Severus préfère la dernière solution à la première.

Après Bellatrix, on appela Filius Flitwick, qui expliqua avoir été attaqué par Severus lorsqu'il était entré dans son bureau afin de le prévenir que Poudlard était envahi par les Mangemorts.

Pauvre Filius. Il ne l'aurait jamais attaqué s'il y avait eu une autre solution. Severus ressentait une autre vague de culpabilité le traverser et laissa son esprit errer dans les réminiscences des horribles moments qui avaient précédé la mort d'Albus.

La voix de Diggory appela Harry Potter à la barre des témoins et fit revenir Severus au moment présent.

Lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Harry, Severus frissonna. L'air déterminé de Harry lui rappelait Albus dans ses moments de colère -- puissante, acharnée et implacable.

Harry était en fait le seul témoin oculaire du crime jugé actuellement au Tribunal. Greyback et Amycus étaient morts pendant la guerre, Alecto, Yaxley et Draco se cachaient.

Ombrage accomplit son rôle habilement en demandant à Harry de décrire le moment où Snape avait lancé le sortilège de mort sur Dumbledore. Severus remarqua que Harry essayait d'être objectif, mais la personne qui l'interrogeait exploitait cet instant d'une façon la plus dramatique qui soit.

Cependant, Ogden montra son brio en faisant décrire une fois de plus à Harry la scène de la mort de Dumbledore. Harry remarqua que Snape et Dumbledore avaient échangé un long regard, et puis seulement alors Snape avait dit « _Avada Kedavra_ ». Un jet de lumière verte était alors sorti de sa baguette et le corps de Dumbledore avait été propulsé dans les airs. Harry avait aussi souligné que les yeux de Dumbledore étaient fermés lorsqu'il s'était approché de son corps. Maintenant, argumentait Ogden, ce n'était pas ce qui devait se produire lors d'un vrai sortilège de mort. Le corps n'était pas propulsé dans les airs et les yeux demeuraient ouverts. Ogden demanda à Harry s'il était possible que Snape ait lancé un _Impedimenta_ informulé et, seulement ensuite, un faux sortilège de mort. Harry réfléchit pendant un instant et répondit finalement que oui, ça aurait pu se produire.

Severus dut utiliser tout son self-contrôle afin de ne pas éclater d'un rire hystérique. Ah, les théories originales et tortueuses que les avocats pouvaient émettre ! Malheureusement, aucune n'était vraie. Severus avait vraiment lancé un sortilège de mort -- après tout, c'était le moyen le plus rapide et le moins douloureux de tuer. Mais si son avocat pouvait faire gober au juge cette absurdité…

Seulement… c'était vraiment étrange que le corps de Albus ait été propulsé dans les airs et que ses yeux se soient fermés. Severus bougonna silencieusement. Avec Albus, rien n'était jamais normal !

Pour répondre aux questions de Ogden, Harry décrivit comment Snape avait sauvé sa vie lors de la bataille finale, en se jetant entre lui et Voldemort, et comment Snape avait détruit le dernier horcruxe, en retirant le fragment de l'âme de Voldemort imbriqué dans Harry. La salle était impressionnée, suspendue à chaque mot que Harry émettait et l'applaudissant à la fin.

Finalement Aberforth Dumbledore fut appelé à la barre pour témoigner et entra en portant une pensine entre ses mains.

Diggory expliqua à la Cour que le Magenmagot avait eu accès à la pensine d'Albus Dumbledore et avait finalement admis qu'elle constituait une pièce à conviction importante. Plusieurs techniciens du Ministère entrèrent dans la Salle d'Audience afin d'installer l'équipement qui permettrait la projections des souvenirs sur un écran.

Le cœur de Severus s'accéléra lorsque les plus importants moments de son existence, qui n'avaient aucun rapport avec Albus, commencèrent à se dérouler devant ses yeux comme dans un film. L'instant où Sibylle Trelawney avait fait la prophétie et où Severus avait été pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage derrière la porte. L'instant où Severus, pratiquement en larmes, avait révélé à Albus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était après James et Lily Potter. Le moment où Severus avait confié ses remords d'avoir rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts, et où il offrit sa personne en tant qu'arme afin de vaincre Voldemort. Le moment où Albus l'avait autorisé à le guérir du sortilège qui protégeait la bague. Comment Severus avait réussi à stopper la progression du maléfice, retardant le fait que lui et Albus savaient ouvertement être inévitable : Albus n'aurait pas pu vivre un mois de plus après cela. L'instant où Albus lui avait demandé de protéger Draco et de préserver son rôle en tant qu'espion en le tuant lorsque le temps serait venu. Et enfin, un souvenir d'Aberforth lui-même qui écoutait les instructions d'Albus et recevait ses souvenirs. Albus disait qu'il était préparé pour sa prochaine grande aventure. Il essayerait d'assurer avec sa mort une protection spéciale pour Severus, parce que Snape était le seul qui serait capable d'aider Harry lorsque ça serait nécessaire. Albus réaffirma sa confiance en Severus. Aberforth lui demanda quelle protection ça allait être. Le visage de Albus semblait rayonner lorsqu'il dit, « C'est une très ancienne magie. Avec mon sacrifice, je donnerai à Severus une protection semblable à celle que Lily a donné à Harry lorsqu'elle est morte pour lui. »

La projection se termina. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long du visage de Severus et la salle entière était en effervescence.

_Soyez maudit, Albus. Je ne voulais pas vous tuer. Et je ne voulais pas vivre après vous avoir tué_, pensa Severus.

Diggory demanda le silence et appela Tiberius Ogden afin qu'il fasse le plaidoyer final de la défense. Ogden énuméra les preuves que Dumbledore savait sa mort imminente et avait planifié, si ce n'était le moment exact, tout du moins la façon dont ça se produirait. Il accentua la confiance que Dumbledore plaçait en Snape, et que ce fait avait été confirmé par tous les témoins appelés à la barre. Il souligna qu'il n'y avait aucune preuve pour savoir que le sortilège que Snape avait lancé sur Dumbledore avait été le sortilège de mort, et que le témoignage de Harry Potter avait indiqué exactement l'opposé. Il rappela, dans ses mots éloquents, combien le Monde de la Sorcellerie devait à Severus Snape pour avoir sauvé la vie de Harry Potter et avoir empêché le retour possible de Lord Voldemort. Et il termina son discours avec un éloge envers le courage de Severus Snape qui avait mis en danger sa vie et sa réputation dans l'intérêt du monde de la sorcellerie.

Dolores Jane Ombrage fit également son devoir. Elle accusa Severus Snape d'être un immonde traître, un vil serpent qui était toujours au service de Voldemort. Après une longue référence élogieuse envers Dumbledore, elle blâma Severus Snape pour avoir écourté la vie du plus généreux et compétent sorcier de l'époque avec le plus impardonnable des sorts.

Lorsque Ombrage termina son discours, les membres du Magenmagot se retirèrent dans une pièce adjacente afin de discuter du cas et de délibérer. Severus fut emmené en dehors de la salle d'audience et placé dans une cellule au même étage. Il attendit là pendant plus d'une heure.

Finalement, il fut escorté de nouveau jusqu'à la salle d'audience. Les membres du Magenmagot revinrent un par un, mené par Griselda Marchbanks, Présidente-Sorcière à la tête du Magenmagot.

Diggory s'adressa à elle.

« Êtes-vous parvenus à une décision ? »

« Oui, votre honneur. Nous avons délibéré et l'accusé, Severus Tobias Snape, est déclaré non coupable pour les charges pressées contre lui, par manque de preuves. »

Severus ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait juste d'entendre. Mais les chaînes qui l'entouraient s'ouvrirent et il fut libre. Diggory lui rendit sa baguette, symbole de son absolution, et il fut bientôt entouré de personnes qui le félicitaient et de journalistes qui lui posaient des questions. Physiquement et émotionnellement épuisé, Severus en était presque au point de perdre connaissance lorsque le siège fut soudainement levé et Harry apparut pour le sauver.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	7. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 : Rêves et Réalité**_

Harry avait transplané avec Severus dans sa maison à Pré-au-Lard et était maintenant face à lui, à moins d'un mètre d'écart. Severus lui rendit son regard mais n'essaya pas de lire dans son esprit. Harry se rapprocha, et Severus se retrouva confronté à l'étrange réalité : il était sur le point de se faire embrasser par Harry Potter.

Severus était tellement confus qu'il ne put trouver aucune raison valable pour essayer de l'en empêcher.

Lorsque Harry retira ses lèvres, Severus le fixa fermement.

« Pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît m'éclairer au sujet de la partie de mon précédent discours que vous n'avez pas compris ? »

« Je suis un abominable Legilimens, mais je ne suis pas un crétin fini comme tu le crois. Tu m'as dupé pendant sept longues années, mais maintenant je te connais mieux. Maintenant tu ne m'auras plus. Au départ, je t'ai cru lorsque tu m'as dis que tu ne te souciais pas de moi, mais ensuite je me suis souvenu de toutes les choses que tu avais faites… je me suis souvenu de la façon dont tu me regardais lorsque nous étions ensemble. Puis je me suis dit _personne n'est aussi bon acteur, pas même Snape_. »

Severus fit non de la tête. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer. Il était libre. Et il le devait en grande partie à ce jeune Gryffondor qu'il avait rejeté avec une telle lâcheté. Ça n'avait pas de sens. C'était effrayant. Severus s'était préparé à faire face à la mort ou à la prison -- pas à _ça_.

« Tu dois être fatigué, et tu as probablement faim », dit Harry. « Pourquoi ne prends-tu pas un bain pendant que je prépare le dîner ? »

- - -

Le rôti de bœuf accompagné d'une salade de pomme de terre onctueuse, ainsi que de vin de fabrication elfique étaient excellents, mais Severus demeura silencieux, incapable de se relaxer. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé le dessert, une tarte au chocolat, Harry prit une des mains de Severus dans les siennes.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi ? », s'exaspéra Severus.

Le jeune homme lui décocha un regard surpris et blessé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi veux-tu être avec moi lorsqu'il y a une jolie jeune fille pleine de vie qui n'attend que toi ? »

« Comment es-tu au courant pour Ginny ? » Harry le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. « Oh, d'accord. J'aurais dû apprendre l'Occlumencie. »

Severus eut un rictus.

« Je te l'avais bien dit. »

« Et bien… Ginny et moi, nous avons rompu il y a un an déjà. »

« Oh, ne me dit pas que tu n'espérais pas te remettre avec elle, parce que je ne te croirais pas. »

« Je lui ai parlé pendant que tu étais à Azkaban, et nous avons rompu une fois pour toutes. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ginny était un beau rêve, mais j'étais encore trop innocent lorsque je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle n'a pas vu toutes les horreurs que j'ai dû voir l'année passée, elle ne connaît pas les ténèbres… Je ne crois pas qu'elle puisse comprendre… De toute façon, mon cœur appartient désormais à un autre. »

Les mots de Harry réchauffèrent son âme, mais Severus ne sut quoi répondre, ni comment réagir. Certes, il avait été aimé de sa mère, et peut-être aussi d'Albus. Des personnes qu'il avait appris à servir, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Severus savait comment servir, il savait aussi comment asservir quelqu'un. Mais Harry n'était pas là pour servir ou être servi ; Harry était là parce qu'il l'aimait, et cela terrorisait Severus.

« Severus, moi aussi je suis effrayé », dit Harry, ses yeux verts se plongeant dans les siens.

Severus retourna le regard pénétrant, l'air surpris. Est-ce que finalement Harry avait appris la Legimencie ? Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Harry avait seulement reconnu en Severus les mêmes émotions qu'il ressentait. Severus se souvint que Harry avait été maltraité étant enfant, juste comme lui.

Il tendit la main et serra celle de Harry, en silence.

« Je m'en fiche si tu ne m'aimes qu'à cause de ma mère », chuchota Harry, de façon presque inaudible.

Severus se raidit.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu ne croyais pas ce que je t'avais dit à Azkaban ce jour là ? »

« Je n'ai pas cru que tu ne me voulais pas, mais je pensais que c'était vrai que tu… »

« Que c'était à Lily que je pensais quand j'étais avec toi ? Ce n'est pas vrai, Harry. »

Severus dessina des cercles sur le dos de la main de Harry.

« Peut-être quand tu étais plus jeune, les yeux de Lily me donnaient envie de te protéger, même si tout le reste de ton être me rappelait James Potter. Lily était une douce obsession, mais dans un sens, elle n'a jamais existé que dans mon imagination. »

Severus attira Harry par sa main, et Harry s'approcha et s'assit sur ses genoux, en lui faisant face.

« Mais toi, Harry... tu es réel. »

« Tu n'as jamais eu quelqu'un qui était… réel ? »

Severus arqua un sourcil et fit un rictus.

« Je ne suis pas vierge, si c'est ce que tu insinues. »

Voyant Harry rougir, Severus devint sérieux.

« J'ai eu quelques relations, avec des femmes et des hommes. Certaines d'entre elles étaient clandestines ; d'autres n'étaient pas du tout plaisantes. Avec la vie que je menais, je ne pouvais pas avoir de relation stable. Et je ne suis pas vraiment le partenaire idéal. »

« Tu es mon idéal, maintenant. Et je veux être le tien, Severus. »

La dernière phrase de Harry pouvait avoir deux significations. Severus décida d'être optimiste et de croire que les deux étaient vraies.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_

* * *


	8. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Une douce agitation**_

Harry se retrouva à faire du transplanage d'escorte en compagnie de Severus jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Severus l'étendit sur le lit, retira ses chaussures et métamorphosa son lit en un lit gigantesque.

Après avoir retiré ses propres chaussures, Severus s'assit sur le lit et retira les lunettes et la robe de Harry. Le regard que Severus lança sur son corps provoqua une décharge de chaleur en direction de son sexe à moitié érigé. Severus caressa le torse de Harry, le regarda avec adoration et commença à le mordiller le long de son oreille, de son cou et de son torse. Des caresses brûlantes et humides parcouraient sa peau, puis une bouche chaude frôla son téton… Incapable de se retenir, Harry guida la tête de Severus à l'aide de ses mains, et Severus prit en bouche le doux mamelon afin de le suçoter, le mordiller et de faire rouler sa langue par-dessus.

Harry perdait pied. Il noua ses doigts dans les cheveux de Severus et gémit.

« S'il te plaît… »

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Harry. »

Mais Harry ne savait pas précisément ce qu'il voulait.

« Plus… »

Et les lèvres de Severus tracèrent de chaudes spirales le long de l'autre mamelon avant de se refermer sur ce petit point. Cette fois, Severus l'érafla de ses dents, très doucement, faisant se tortiller Harry de plaisir.

Alors que Harry pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus excité, les mains de Severus se déplacèrent sur les côtés de son corps, dans de lentes caresses et trouvèrent ses fesses.

Harry souleva les robes de Severus par l'ourlet, et Severus l'aida à les retirer. Avide de plus de contact, Harry fit passer une jambe au-dessus de celle de Severus et l'attira plus près de lui, s'enroulant autour de son corps pour finalement le sentir frissonner et s'éloigner.

« Harry, ne… »

Harry se recula, embarrassé, certain d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« Je suis désolé. »

« Stupide morveux. C'est juste que, si tu fais de nouveau cela, je ne durerai pas bien longtemps », dit Severus d'une voix rauque.

« Oh. Je ne suis pas parti pour durer bien longtemps, de toute façon. Pas avec toi qui me touche de cette façon », dit Harry.

Severus soupira.

« J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir dix-huit ans… »

Puis Severus descendit plus bas, un souffle chaud sur l'estomac de Harry, une langue douce qui encerclait son nombril, entrant et sortant, puis glissant plus bas en traçant un chemin humide qui s'arrêta juste…

« Oh, s'il te plaît, Severus ! », supplia Harry en levant la tête afin de rencontrer un regard prédateur.

« Comme tu veux Harry », dit Severus, retirant le sous-vêtement de Harry et révélant son membre érigé.

Severus s'agenouilla entre ses cuisses et agrippa la base de son sexe. Harry laissa échapper un cri rempli de plaisir. Les lèvres humides et chaudes de Severus couvraient la haut de son érection et commençaient à glisser tout le long. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti autant de plaisir. Il se contorsionna, gémit et poussa brusquement ses hanches vers Severus alors que sa langue talentueuse touchait la zone de la veine la plus sensible. Harry tenait la tête de Severus fermement, la guidant dans ses mouvements de va-et-vient, mais lorsque l'extrémité de son érection toucha la gorge de Severus, Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir. Le monde explosa et se fragmenta en un million de pièces brillantes, l'engouffrant dans des vagues de plaisir sans fin.

Severus se coucha de nouveau à côté de lui.

Harry se blotti un peu plus près.

« C'était fantastique. »

Harry voulait aussi rendre le plaisir à Severus, mais tout était tellement nouveau pour lui, et il avait peur de gâcher le moment. Néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pouvait faire. Il couvrit les lèvres de Severus avec les siennes et une nouvelle vague de désir le traversa lorsqu'il goutta sa propre essence dans la bouche de son amant. Severus enveloppa un bras autour de sa taille et se frotta gentiment contre lui.

Harry retira ses lèvres.

« Je te veux… en moi », chuchota-t-il, ressentant la chaleur se comprimer dans son sexe lorsqu'il vit l'air sur le visage de Severus.

« Harry, tu me rends fou. »

Les doigts habiles de Severus explorèrent son dos et ses flancs, se courbèrent le long de ses fesses et se frottèrent le long de ses cuisses.

Harry mima ses caresses, parcourant le dos de Severus, agrippant ses fesses et se délecta dans l'acte simple de toucher son amant. Severus avait toujours son sous-vêtement, toutefois, il allait y remédier.

« Retire-le », ordonna Harry avec impatience, en jouant avec le sous-vêtement de Severus.

Severus le fit glisser le long de ses jambes. En voyant son sexe déjà humide, Harry fut à nouveau en érection.

Ils commencèrent à se mouvoir ensemble, corps contre corps, peau contre peau. L'odeur virile et musquée de Severus envahissait les narines de Harry et l'intoxiquait.

« S'il te plaît, Severus… Maintenant. »

« C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te blesser. Je dois te préparer. »

Severus lança un sortilège d'attraction afin de récupérer sa baguette. Il retourna Harry sur le ventre, écarta ses jambes et toucha l'entrée de Harry avec le bout de sa baguette. Harry l'entendit chanter un sortilège similaire aux sortilèges de soin que Severus avait l'habitude de lui lancer lors de son exorcisme.

« Ce sortilège empêchera toute douleur », chuchota Severus dans son oreille. « Mais si tu changes d'avis, et que tu désires que je m'arrête, il suffit de me le dire. »

« D'accord. »

Harry sentit le doigt de Severus glisser entre ses fesses et toucher son entrée, très délicatement. Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale lorsque le doigt fin traversa l'anneau de muscles et entra en lui, mais aussitôt ses muscles se relaxèrent et la sensation inconfortable fit place au désir d'être complet, d'avoir Severus plus profondément en lui. Severus lui demanda de se mettre sur les genoux, en les écartant bien, et passa beaucoup de temps à le préparer avec deux doigts. Lorsque Harry commença à devenir impatient, Severus glissa sa langue à l'intérieur. Harry se contorsionna et cria d'extase. Enfin, Severus retira sa langue et toucha avec l'extrémité de son sexe, une chaleur vive caressait doucement et entrait facilement en lui, juste un peu.

« Severus, je… »

Severus se retira presque immédiatement.

« Oui ? »

« Je veux te voir pendant que… tu comprends… »

« C'est moins confortable, surtout en considérant que c'est ta première fois. Mais si c'est ce que tu veux… »

Severus le laissa se retourner puis leva les jambes de Harry et les plaça sur ses épaules. Harry sentit Severus entrer en lui centimètre par centimètre. C'était une sensation incroyable. Il n'y avait aucune douleur, juste le sentiment réconfortant d'être complet.

Pendant un instant, Severus resta calme ; ses yeux noirs sondaient ceux de Harry, remplis de désir, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus attendre et souleva ses hanches afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

« Ah… »

Severus gémit, en tenant les hanches de Harry fermement et en poussant vers lui. Severus commença à faire des va-et-vient à l'intérieur de lui, doucement au début et gentiment, puis il augmenta graduellement son rythme. Harry s'arquait à chaque coup, voulait chaque centimètre de Severus à l'intérieur de lui. La respiration de Severus était saccadée, faite de petits souffles, et son visage reflétait uniquement le désir, l'épuisement et la concentration. Oh, il était magnifique, pensa Harry. Soudainement, Severus changea son angle, un tout petit peu, et un sentiment de plaisir parcouru Harry. Severus plongeait de plus profondément et plus fort en lui, leurs corps se mouvaient dans une parfaite synchronisation.

« Harry… »

Severus laissa échapper un cri qui était à moitié un sanglot, et ce son sembla toucher Harry droit dans son âme. Frôlant le point d'inconscience, Harry sentit Severus venir à l'intérieur de lui pendant que le monde se dissolvait dans une douche de lumière.

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry avant qu'il revienne sur terre, et il se trouva couché sous Severus dans un enchevêtrement plaisant de bras et de jambes. Durant un long moment, il resta simplement là, savourant la chaleur de Severus qui se trouvait au dessus de lui

« Je suis en train de t'écraser », dit Severus, en revenant à lui et en bougeant un peu sur le côté.

« J'aimais ça », dit Harry.

Severus enroula ses bras autour de Harry avec un air fatigué sur son visage. Harry se blottit contre son torse et le tint contre lui, et ils tombèrent tous les deux endormis.

_-_

_à suivre..._

_-_


	9. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages appartiennent exclusivement à _**J.K. Rowling**_ et l'histoire est le fruit de l'imagination de ma très chère _**Skeptyx**_. Vous l'avez donc compris, je ne suis que la traductrice. Rendez-vous sur mon profil pour avoir accès à l'histoire originale en anglais et par la même occasion aux autres magnifiques fics de Skeptyx ainsi que d'autres traductions de ses histoires.

**Beta** : Julielal, que je remercie pour sa relecture !

* * *

_**Epilogue**_

« En attendant que tu te réveilles, j'ai eu une idée. Je vais vendre ma maison à l'Impasse du Tisseur et je vais ouvrir une officine. »

Le soleil s'était déjà levé et ils étaient toujours au lit, entrain de discuter et de faire des projets.

« Tu veux dire que tu veux vendre des potions ? », demanda Harry, faisant parcourir ses doigts le long du torse de Severus.

« Oui. Et si je réussis, peut-être que je pourrais me consacrer à la recherche, ce qui a toujours été mon rêve. »

« Si tu m'enseignes les sortilèges de soins, nous pourrions être partenaires. Je pourrais t'aider, et tu aurais plus de temps pour ta recherche. »

Harry regarda avec impatience Severus.

« Je veux être guérisseur. Tu pourrais avoir le rez-de-chaussée et la cave et moi je pourrais avoir un bureau au premier étage. »

« Ta popularité attirerait beaucoup de clients. Ce qui n'est pas non négligeable. »

Severus lui lança un regard suspicieux.

« Tu as l'intention de te faire payer pour tes services, je suppose. »

« Heu… »

« Tu dois comprendre que nous vivons dans un monde capitaliste. Ne me demande pas pourquoi les sorciers ne peuvent pas construire un système moins pervers, le triste fait est que nous n'avons pas réussi. Tu dois trouver cela très charitable de ne pas faire payer, mais dans ce cas, tu voleras le travail d'autres guérisseurs.»

« Hmm… Je suppose que tu as raison. Je n'avais pas vu ça sous cet angle. »

« Cela ne sera pas facile, Harry. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne sera pas facile ? »

« De vivre avec moi. »

« Oh. Je sais. »

« As-tu déjà pensé à la réaction de tes amis lorsqu'ils l'apprendront ? »

« Ils devront faire avec. Et tes amis aussi. »

« Mes amis ? Je n'ai pas d'amis. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais des Malfoys ? »

Severus soupira. Il souhaitait que Harry puisse comprendre ce que les Malfoys représentaient pour lui, mais c'était difficile à expliquer. Lucius l'avait protégé lorsqu'il était enfant, et par la suite, dans les temps plus sombres en tant que Mangemorts, ils s'étaient toujours protégés l'un l'autre. Avec tous ses défauts, Lucius avait toujours été loyal envers lui. Et Draco, malgré son immaturité, était comme un fils pour Severus.

« Oui… Lucius sera bientôt libéré. J'espère qu'il pourra reconstruire sa vie. Draco et Narcissa ont besoin de lui. »

Severus tenait la main droite de Harry dans la sienne.

« Voudrais-tu faire un Serment Inviolable avec moi ? »

Les yeux de Harry s'agrandirent, puis il sourit.

« Je suis outré, Severus. C'est de la magie noire. Comme Hermione dirait, rien de bon ne peut provenir de ça. »

« Les vœux de mariage moldu ne sont pas très éloignés d'un Serment Inviolable. »

« Est-ce que tu me demandes de t'épouser ? »

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers. Il n'y pas de telle chose comme le mariage homosexuel dans le Monde de la Sorcellerie, Harry. »

« C'est bien dommage. »

« Je suis d'accord. Toutefois, personne ne peut nous empêcher… »

« … de faire un Serment Inviolable ? »

Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

« Non, morveux impertinent. De détruire nos vies en restant tous les deux jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Oh, ouais. Il doit y avoir une prophétie quelque part qui dit ça. Comme… _Aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit _? »

Severus lui fit un regard noir.

« Nous devons avoir une sérieuse discussion à propos de notre relation dès à présent. La première règle est : plus de prophéties ! »

Afin de s'assurer qu'il n'allait plus entendre d'autres stupidités, Severus captura les lèvres de Harry comme s'il ne voulait plus les lâcher.

_-  
_

_The End_

_-_

_

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis !  
**_


End file.
